Renegades
by Quite the Spoon
Summary: Sirius x Marlene. Sirius proposes a new kind of adventure. Rating for implied themes.


_**A/N: This one is dedicated to a dear friend and writing partner whom inspired the idea. I do not own the characters nor the prompt.**_

Calloused pads stroked against the much softer skin of her thigh, her fingers combing through the mop of hair that rested against her bare stomach. It was the summer of 1978 and if only for a moment, the Earth stood completely still and the young woman could pretend that her life was normal; that there was no darkness in the world, but with everything going on around she could never truly be that ignorant again.

"Marlene…?" a gruff voice still laced with sensuality broke the silence and the blonde's eyes fluttered open sleepily to look down at the source before immediately closing them again.

"Sirius," she replied, more blissful than she had in a while. She could feel his head turn just before he pressed his lips against her abdomen.

"What if we just left?" His words came out mumbled, the vibrations of his breath tickling her stomach as he spoke. Marlene grunted in response and Sirius remained silent for a while until he realized she wasn't going to say anything. "I mean, what if we ran away? Together…"

A sharp laugh escaped her lips at his proposition, but she would entertain the idea for now. "Run away?" she questioned, to which Sirius nodded. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere, really. As long as it's far away." She rolled her eyes at this and shoved his shoulder gently to dismiss the idea. "I'm serious!" His voice was stern as if that changed the fact that it was a ridiculous idea.

"You're always Sirius," she jeered, causing him to furrow his brows. It wasn't the time for jokes in his mind. Definitely not now more than ever when he felt like he was pouring his heart out to a girl he cared about. It didn't come off that exact way to Marlene on the other hand.

Sirius propped himself up on his forearm and repositioned himself so her head was now parallel with his shoulder. "Someplace where we wouldn't have to deal with this. Someplace no one would ever think to look for us," he continued. Whether he'd actually thought about this beforehand or was making it up on the spot she wouldn't know, although she assumed the latter.

"Is that how we solve our problems, then? We run away and hope they don't chase after us?" Marlene had turned her head to look at him by this point, peering up slightly to look him in the eyes. "Sirius, we can't just abandon everything," she stated firmly before turning her head back and closing her eyes once more.

She would not bring up the fact that he could not continue to run away every time he felt uncomfortable in a situation. She would not dare imply that their friends would either be dead or they would never hear from them again. She would not mention how cowardly it made the Gryffindor seem. Most importantly, she would not judge him for wanting to run but she would also be sure not to tell him that.

Minutes passed painfully in silence. Sirius was lying beside her on his back, staring up at the ceiling when she turned to look at him once more. Marlene sighed, rolling herself over onto her side and they made eye contact when he turned his head out of curiosity. He maintained the eye contact, making her a bit nervous to say what she'd originally planned out in her head a moment before.

"Would we go to America, then?" She could see his eyes light back up at the mention of it and Sirius quickly shook his head, protesting that it would be an obvious place to go.

"Maybe Bali… Or Fiji," he mused. He was looking back at the ceiling, but a newfound sense of delight was plastered on his face and a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Marlene leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, gently rubbing the small of her back. She laughed softly before asking, "What would we do on an island?"

It must have been a silly question because Sirius gave an immediate answer as if it should have been obvious. "We'd get married. Raise four kids."

"Probably terribly…" Marlene interjected, although the thought of marrying Sirius had crossed her mind before. Especially now with so many people rushing to get married and start their new lives together in a fleeting moment. "I'm not sure if I could live with one of you, let alone four miniature versions."

They laughed at the thought and although he still remained quite adamant on the idea, they both knew it was absolutely unrealistic. They were needed here with their friends and family, blood or not, and neither of them would be able to up and leave without feeling guilty for the rest of their life. On the other hand, they'd managed to come up with a pretty detailed plan and at one point mused about the color scheme for their "wedding."

The pair lounged around talking about nothing in particular and then everything at once for the rest of the evening, both drifting in and out of sleep only to continue the conversation as if on cue. While they both accepted that most of these things would never happen, they could at least live in that one moment where they thought they had everything figured out and nothing to worry about.


End file.
